Love is Blind
by The Russian Roulette
Summary: Edward tries to protect her. He loves her, why wouldn't he? Rated M for reasons you'll find out. One-shot/SongFic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist I do own Robert (*whines* I don't wanna own Robert he's a bastard!  
Ed: You created him you idiot!  
Me: That doesn't mean he isn't a bastard)  
and Lynn though.**

**_Warning: Very sad. Made it because I'm missing a very important person in my life. Someone I grew up with. Someone who's death I didn't find out about until like a week later and then was reminded constently of it by loved ones (sadly I could not beat them for the reason that they were only worrying about me) Love and miss you Peanut!_**

_~Love is Blind~_

Ed was walking down the street when he saw him. That stupid, abusive, bastard. The fucker who was causing the woman he secretly loved so much pain.

_Hey, yo I don't even know you and I hate you See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you_

That bastard had the nerve to walk right past Ed as though he wasn't there. He was the bastard who. . . He couldn't even think it.

_How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?_

Ed knew that this man had his Lynn and wouldn't let her go.

_Tried and tried but she never could escape you_

He didn't see how she could love that man!

_She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?_

Ed knew for a fact that he beat her senseless, he say the bruises and black eyes she tried to hide. He made her cry and he knew that not only him but sometimes Lynn wished that that bastard would die. Well at least when she was thinking sensibly.

_What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye?  
What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?  
What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die._

Ed looked at the bag that "he" was holding and the name of a jewelery store was on it in big bold white letters. Everytime Lynn got a new bruise she got a new diamond to go along with it. He just couldn't see why she stayed, what she saw in him.

_I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings  
But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings  
And you stayed, what made you fall for him?_

Ed walked up to him. "So what'd you give her this time Robert? A black eye or another broken bone," Ed said staring up at the 5'11 man with no fear what so ever.

"What is this shrimp doing here? Jason get this shrimp out of here!" Robert called and soon a 6'2 mass of muscle came out of no where and took Ed away from Robert.

_That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him_

After Ed was "escorted" away from Robert he decided to pay Lynn a visit at the hospital where she worked only she wasn't there today and she wouldn't be there any other days if Robert had a say in the matter but knowing Robert Ed knew that this had him all written over it.

_I thought you was a doctor be on call for him  
Smacked you down cause he said you was was too tall for him huh?_

"Edward!" Lynn said happily as she opened the door to see Ed standing on the front step staring at her with a fake smile on his face. Inside he was seething. She had a black eye she had unsuccessfully tried to cover up and a broken arm.

"Uncle Eddy!" Shara, Lynn and Robert's daughter, said with I gigantic smile on her face.

"Shara!" Ed said picking up the little 3 year old in his arms, careful not to hold her to tight with his automail arm. He remembered when Lynn had told him that she was pregnant with Shara and how angry he was.

_That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreaming I could have killed you when you said your seed was growing from his semen  
~Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find Love is blind_

"Lynn! Where are you! You better have dinner ready!" Robert shouted as he walked through the door. Ed and Lynn had been visiting all afternoon and hadn't even realized the time. Ed tensed when even Shara cringed at the own sound of her own father's voice.

Lynn stood up nervously as Robert walked in the kitchen and tossed his jacket casually across the back of a kitchen chair.

"Where's dinner?" he said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Um. . . Well you see Edward came over and I lost track of time so I didn't get around-" Robert grabbed Lynn by her good arm and jerked her up. Quickly he started dragging her to the back of the house. Ed wasn't having any of it though.

"Let go of her you bastard!" he shouted before punching him with his automail hand, breaking his nose and causing him to pass out.

_I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself  
You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf  
Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself  
She had a baby by your ass and you ain't giving no help  
Uh-huh big time hustler, snake mother fucker  
One's born everyday she was your suck  
How could you beat the mother of your kids?  
How coulod you tell her that you love her?  
Don't give a fuck if she lives_

"Tell me you aren't staying with that bastard," Ed said turning to a shocked Lynn. Lynn nodded and ran to get Shara.

She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did

A week later Lynn and Shara were back in Robert's house. Lynn was dealing with Roberts girls so Ed went over there again but this time Robert was prepared.

As soon as Ed knocked on the door Robert opened it and landed him one in the same place that he landed Robert before.

"Stay the hell away from us pipsqueak." Ed ground his teeth at what he called him but just put a hand to his nose. Robert slammed the door in her face.

Ed promised himself that from now on he would keep a gun on him at all times. It was a machine for killing and that's what he felt like doing.

_She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did  
But came back made up a lie about you missing your kids  
Sweet kisses, baby ain't even know she was your mistress  
Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls for your bitches  
Floss like you possess her, telling me to mind my business Said that it was her life and stay the fuck out of it  
I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip  
~Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not you need to elevate and find  
Love is blind_

Ed was sitting in his living room munching aimlessly at a of pie that Winry had made in an attempt to cheer him up. That's when he got that terrible, horrible phone call.

The phone had rang five times befroe Ed had gotten up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said his voice sounding bored.

"Um, hello is this the Elric residents?" a voice said in a shy and uncertain voice.

"Yeah? Who is this?" Ed said wearily eyeing the phone handset as though it was the source of all evil.

"This is the Central Hospital and we found on the person of Lynn Otten a note that had a sheet of paper with a name and number to contact in a case of an emergancy."

Ed froze when he heard "Central Hospital."

"What happened to Lynn?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

There was a pause at the other end and then the person said, "She's been shot. She's in pretty bad shape. We don't think she'll make it through the night."

Ed dropped the phone and ran out of the door and to the hospital.

"Where's Lynn Otten's room?" Ed said breathlessly when he reached the hospital.

The nurse looked at her clip board and said, "324." Before she knew it he was racing down the hall and to her room.

When Ed got to the room part of him wished that he never came. Lynn was lying there with oxygen taped to her nose and she was hooked up to multiple machines.

All through the night Ed layed next her until she died.

_I don't even know you nad I want you dead  
Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head  
See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed and about two hours later doctors said she was dead_

Three days later Ed attended the burial. It was the only thing he agreed to go to, also he was coming up with a plan. A plan to take care of that bastard once in for all.

"We are all gathered her today to celebrate the life of Lynn Otten. She liv-" Ed turned a deaf ear to priest who actually knew nothing about his Lynn. He just knew what he heard from others.

"Uncle Eddy, Uncle Eddy why are they putting Mama in the ground? Mama can't be put in the ground. The worms will eat her and who will make me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Ed cringed and picked up the young girl that was now his Lynn had left Shara to him in her will.

Edward looked over at where the coffin was and saw Robert kneeling next to it. Now was his chance.

Ed put Shara down and put his hand over his gun. Now was the perfect opportunity.

Before Robert stood up Ed walked up to him and pressed the gun to the back of the head earning a bunch of screams from the crowd.

Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day To come and pay your respects and help the family pray And before you had a chance to get up You heard my gun cock

"Please Edward you don't want to do this!" Robert said with pure terror in his voice.

Tears ran down Ed's face. This bastard had taken away his Lynn. He took away Shara's mother. He was going to pay. It was only right. It was equivilant exchange.

While Robert knelt there begging for his life Ed pulled the trigger. No regrets.

_Praying to me now, I aint God but I'll pretend  
I ain't start your life but nigga I'mma bring it to an end  
And I did, clear shots and no regrets, never_

Sirens filled the air. Sirens coming from police cars and ambulances. When the police pulled him away from Robert Ed started shouting.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!! YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!!"

_Cops coming in, watch me going to jail  
Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my sister  
You could never figure out even if I let you live  
What our love was all about I considered her my blood and it don't come no thicker  
~Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find  
Love is blind_

_A/N: I finally got that out of my system. I still feel depressed but not quite as much. My friends keep saying they're going to kill themselves and it makes me even sadder then I already am. Well please Rate and Review. Cheer up me and Bob. We really need it.  
Love you all,  
~Santi_


End file.
